True colors
by Jojo503
Summary: Cammie runs into Josh, her ex, while she's in town pretending to be a normal girl. They start to hang out again. Will, Josh and Cammie become more that friends? Read to find out what happens...
1. And We Meet Again

And So We Meet Again

Cammie's POV.

Hi. My name is Cammie Morgan. I am a spy. That's what the Gallagher Academy is best for. My mom is the headmistress of the school. FYI: It's an all girls school. We have to wear uniforms. I am like a chameleon, basically invisible. But the odd thing is that I have a boyfriend. He'd a spy too. He goes to Blackthorne. And it's an all boys' school. I have 3 awesome roommates. Macey: Her family is famous and rick. Liz: She's the smartest one out of all of us. Bex: She's just crazy. But tonight isn't a night for negativity. Tonight me and the girls are hitting the town tonight. We don't get to go often but we promised to be careful to my mom. She said we could but she didn't seen that crazy about the aren't a school known by a lot of people. Only people who were born to b spies, spies parents, and the teachers. We are really far from anything so yeah.

"What should I wear tonight?" Liz asked in her Southern accent.

"How about pants, a t-shirt, and some shoes?" Macey offered. Macey's all about fashion, but that sounds like nothing fashionable. Liz frowned.

"Hey, Macey, you need a disguise don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, you don't want the paparazzi to chase you do you?" Bex aksed and finished with a laugh. We all laugh, even Macey, who hates people making fun of her.

"Sorry, Liz. I just heard that my 15 year old dog died." Macey said.

"Oh, I am so sorry." We all say to her. And we all hug her too. Bex wears a green dress with little yellow flowers on it, yellow converses, no make up, and a necklace with a heart on it. Her hair was done straight. Liz wears a pink tank top, black skirt, and black flats. He hair is curly. I am wearing a denim skirt, a yellow tank top with butterflies on it, black TOMS, a gold charm bracelet, and my hair is done normal(straight). Macey comes back from getting her disguise. Her mouth makes a big O.

"What did you do with my friends? You guys are dressed White Hot." Macey said as she drops her disguise. Liz, Bex, and I are used to her asking about our clothes. Macey is wears tan short, shorts, a purple top, a gold belt, and a mood ring. Her disguise is a red bob wig, a fat black headband (so the wig doesn't fly off), and blue color contacts. And of course, we take purses… We take a Gallagher van to Roseville square. Macey found a little boutique to look in. She brought a lot of money with her, so she bought us each a piece of clothing. Liz picked out a fancy black ruffly blouse. Bex picked a light yellow skirt. I picked out a light pink sundress. Macey, who loves to shop, hardly bought anything for herself. She bought: a red clutch, white flats, and a pair of dangly earrings. Next Bex found a bath shop. I got: Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume, cherry lip gloss, and Sweet Pea lotion. Bex got:2 Fruit Punch lip glosses, a pomegranate hand sanitizer, and a small Peach perfume. Liz got: hand sanitizer, lotion, body wash, perfume, and lip gloss in Raspberry. Macey just bought 2 strawberry lip glosses, and a mint lotion. Then I see a pharmacy. It's called Abrams and Son Pharmacy, Family Owned Since 1938.

"Hey, let's go into the pharmacy. We can get a First AID kit in there, cough medicine, or band-aids. Right?

Macey's POV.

Oh god! Cammie totally forgot about Josh Abrams! Cammie has officially had a Zach overdose! I was afraid that it might come to this. And she wants to go into his pharmacy! I glace at Liz and Bex. They have their 'oh gosh, she totally forgot about her ex boyfriend Josh Abrams!' I look at Cammie,

"Cammie, do you really want to go in there? I mean, don't we already have all of that junk back at school, or even in our room possible?" I asked really fast.

"No, I am sure we don't have all of that stuff. I always ask my mom. We only have cast bandages and all of that if you get really hurt." Cammie said a bit confused. " You guys know that too. And it is just a pharmacy, what can it really hurt?" She added on. Oh dang! Cammie is right. We just have supplies if you get really injured.

"Fine…" Bex said.

"Well, I think it would be kinda cool to just go into a store that is just a pharmacy, right girls?" Liz asked. I can't believe it! Liz actually looks excited to go into this pharmacy!

"Yes! Liz is right Cammie! It looks fun to go into.

Cammie's POV.

Why are they acting so odd? It's just a pharmacy, it's not that like we have to get 1,000,000 shots!

"I will look for some cool bandages for us." Bex said.

"Uhh, I will look for a first aid kit!" Macey said quickly.

"Okay." I said.

"And I guess I will look for something to help cuts." Liz said, after she said that, she ran off. I guess I am left to find some cough medicine. I am looking at all of the bottles. I wonder why they put all of their medicine are in glass bottles. As I pick one bottle up,a boy who works here starts to walk towards me. The boy who is walking towards me looks a bit familiar. Oh my god! OH MY GOD! It's my ex- boyfriend! Now I get why the girls didn't want to come here! Josh Abrams works here and well of course, he's my ex! The glass bottle slips out of my hands to distract him. Then he pulls out a little washcloth. Oh My GOD! Josh is cleaning up my mess. I quickly cover my mouth and my nose with my hands. I stood there for a about 10 seconds. Then I knell down right new to Josh.

'I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. My hands were really sweaty and I guess it must have slipped. Sorry for making you clean up my mess…." I say quietly. Then I pretend to look at his name tag."…Josh. I'm sorry, Josh." I added on.

"Listen, it's okay Josh said back to be. Are you ashamed of knowing me and pretending that you don't know me Cammie?" Josh asked.

Oh god! He remembered my name. I just walk away from him.

"CAMMIE!" Josh yelled at me. I know that I have to face him…right now…


	2. Stay?

Stay?

Cammie's POV

I honestly don't want to go back to face Josh, but I have to. This is what I get for coming in here. This must be odd for everyone in the store: for him, for me. I should have never suggested to come to this place. I just want to knock him out, get my friends, and get out of here. I have such bad memory. Why couldn't I have remembered about him working here? Or better yet, his family owning this pharmacy. I'm such an idiot. I walk back to him. I want to stay a couple feet away from him, so if he tries to grab my arm, I can make an ecaspe.

"What do you want Josh?" I ask him. I'm shaking. I see my hand trembling.

"Why did you turn your back on me?" Josh barks at me. I'm terrified. Of my ex-boyfriend. I had to think about this for a while.

Liz's POV

I heard a voice that sounded like Cammie's ex, Josh.

Then, I see Macey and Bex coming towards me.

"Did you hear that crash?" I ask both of them. They nod.

"Yeah. And did you hear that screaming? That person who must be screaming in this shop must be a maniac. I wonder why they are in this store if they are going to act up." Bex said worried.

"Bex, I think that was Josh, Cammie's ex." I told her.

Macey's POV

"We should have told her." I blurt out."Why didn't we tell her? We could have advioded all of this. But, I can't believe she forgot about him." This is a really bad moment for Cammie, and trust me, there's a lot of those times. If only we could have thought about that before we waltzed in this store. OMG! Where's Cammie?

"You guys, where is Cammie?" I ask them?

"Um, I think she's down a couple of asiles. Why?" Liz responed.

"She needs back up." Bex said. She completely read my mind.

"Then we should go find her!" Liz said.

Cammie's POV

I can't answer his question. Why did I turn my back on Josh? I didn't want to face him, but I can't tell him that. That's way too harsh. I needed to meet up with my friends? I had to go? No, those are all tacky reasons I turned my back.

"I tuened mt back because..." My voice trails off because I need to find a legitimate reason. Why can't I think of a reason? I have lied to him before.

"Why did you turn your back on me?" Josh asks a bit louder than last time.

"Because, she had to meet up with us." Liz says to him.

"Yeah, she promised she would meet up with us at the ice-cream bar." Bex added on.

"And she thought you would pick the medcine up, since your family does own this shop. Cammie didn't think you would hold her back." Macey said while she rolled her eyes. I sigh in relif that they had backed me up on this one. I turn to face Josh.

He says "Oh, okay then." Thankfully he believed that excuse. We start to walk away but he stops us again. What will he want now? He really just need to let us go.

"What?" I ask him, with my arms crossed.

"Can you stay for a bit? Maybe for the nigth here?" He askes me. I'm so shocked. I open my mouth but nothing comes out.

"NO!" I spat out at him. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I walk away from him for the final time. We didn't buy anything. Once we leave the shop. I feel bad about I said no to him. We hear someone calling us. It's Josh, no surprise. But, what does he want now? This is getting annoying.

"Cammie, can you please stay in town for just a little more?" He asks again. We just walk away and I hear him weeping softly...


End file.
